Miss I know everything versus the pranks
by Aphrodillia
Summary: Hermione, mordue de devoirs VS Les jumeaux Weasley, des farceurs.


HFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFG

_"L'intelligence dépersonnalise."_

Léon-Paul Fargue

HFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFG

**PDV Hermione:**

Rah, où sont passés mes parchemins de potions? J'en ai marre, nous sommes le dix neuf septembre et il ne me reste que neuf mois et douze jours pour réviser les BUSES. Je n'aurai jamais le temps de tous réviser. C'est une catastrophe. Mais où sont ces parchemins à la fin?

**PDV George:**

\- Eh Fred, tu as les parchemins de potions d'Hermione ?

\- Oui, j'espère qu'elle va se détendre maintenant, non mais sérieux, elle est folle de commencer à réviser maintenant.

\- Nous, pour nos BUSES, nous avions commencé à réviser deux jours avant.

\- Oui, et nous avions eu dix BUSES sur douze.

\- Oui, elle n'a qu'à donc commencé à réviser une semaine avant l'examen. Elle les aura tous, dis-je en riant

\- Bon, on a entraînement de Quidditch, il faut qu'on y aille.

Nous allons à l'entraînement.

**PDV Hermione:**

Où sont mes parchemins?

\- Eh Hermione, m'appela Lavande

\- Qui a-t-il Lavande?

\- J'ai vu que tu cherchais tes parchemins?

\- Oui, je crois qu'on me les a prit.

\- En effet, j'ai vu les jumeaux Weasley les prendre.

\- C'est vrai?! Tu sais où ils les ont mis?

\- Sous le canapé ou le fauteuil je crois

\- Oh merci, je te revaudrais ça Lavande

Lavande repartit avec ses amis. Moi, je partis chercher mes parchemins cachés. Je vais les tuer ces Weasley ! Ces imbéciles ! Après les avoir récupérés, je me mis ENFIN au boulot. Je travaille une, deux, trois, quatre heures. Jusqu'à ce que ces saletés de jumeaux reviennent de leur entraînement. Je vais les voir et leur dis:

\- Eh les jumeaux, j'ai retrouvé mes parchemins.

\- Oh c'est...

\- cool Hermi

\- Et vous savez qui me les avait pris?

\- Euh...

\- Non, c'est...

\- Qui?

\- Ben...voyons... Oh ba oui, c'est vous bande d'abrutis, m'énervais-je, en les fusillant du regard.

\- Nous?

\- Pas...

\- du...

\- tout...

Ils ont commencé à s'enfuir en courant. Ayant la flemme de courir, je m'assis dans le canapé et continue mes devoirs.

**PDV Fred:**

\- Bon allez George, on lui pique quoi maintenant ?

\- Ses parchemins de métamorphoses

\- Oui bonne idée, en plus tu te souviens de son épouvantard?

\- Oui, c'est Mc Go qui vient la voir pour lui dire qu'elle a raté ses examens, dit George

\- Du coup, sans ses parchemins de métamorphoses, elle va encore plus flipper ça va être drôle.

\- Oui, mais faudra faire attention parce qu'elle a failli nous choper la dernière fois

\- T'inquiètes, on va réussir, dis-je.

\- J'en doute pas frangin.

On va dans la salle commune où est Hermione. On fait vite fait bien fait un plan pour voler ses cours. On y va. George va la distraire en lui parlant pendant que moi je prend discrètement les fiches qui sont justes à côté d'elle. Puis encore discrètement, je pars. Je pars en dehors de la salle commune, je pars dans la Salle Sur Demande. Je sais que mon frère me rejoindra après qu'il aura vu que je ne suis plus là. Ah d'ailleurs le voilà.

\- Alors, elle a remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus ses fiches, quand tu es partit?, lui demandais-je

\- Non, pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tardé.

\- Ça va être drôle Forge

\- Exacte Gred

**PDV Hermione:**

Quand George est venu, il était un peu bizarre. Il prépare un mauvais coup. Je regarde donc de tout les côtes pour voir si il ne me manque rien. Mais... Oh le salop! Mes parchemins de métamorphoses. Je vais le tuer, je suppose que son frère est dans le coup aussi. Eh bien, il y aura deux morts. Je me lève, fait le tour de la salle commune, de tous les dortoirs. Après tout, les filles peuvent aller dans les dortoirs des garçons, mais non, ils ne sont pas là. Un jour, je les aurai. Je les aurai.

HFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFG

_"Un bon escroc est un farceur ironique qui se joue de la distraction, de l'impertinence, de la naïveté ou de la nervosité de ses contemporains."_

Henri Jeanson

HFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFGHFG

Xx***Xx


End file.
